


Unacceptable Losses

by lionofwrath



Series: Fall [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, No Major Character Death, Violence, just injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionofwrath/pseuds/lionofwrath
Summary: Neither of them had seriously thought about the possibility of losing each other until it almost happened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write about one of them getting injured and the other panicking about it. There's no real plot here. *shrug*

‘I have a mission for us.’ Albert announced as they arrived at their office.

‘What?’ Chris threw him a startled glance, confused as to why he hadn’t mentioned anything to him beforehand.

‘I wanted to tell both of you. As you keep reminding me, we’re a team.’ Albert bared his teeth in an insincere smile at Jill as she spun her chair around. ‘I have certain sources who keep me informed on any interesting developments in BOW research and they’ve uncovered a potentially dangerous new advancement.’

‘I hope you’re not just using us to eliminate the competition.’ Jill crossed her arms in a hostile gesture.

‘I’m not in the business of making BOWs anymore. As you well know.’ Albert gave her a hard look. Jill narrowed her eyes as they stared at each other, something passing between them that Chris wasn’t privy to. They seemed to have reached some kind of truce and neither of them were sharing with him how they had reached that compromise. Honestly he was just selfishly thankful that it had happened, it eased some of the guilt he felt at forcing Jill to deal with the man who had kidnapped and experimented on her.

Shaking off the thought to focus on the present situation, Chris cleared his throat to break the silence. ‘So, give us the rundown. What’d your spies find?’ Albert hesitated a bit too long. Jill was still glaring suspiciously at him but Chris read his reluctance as nervousness. He reached up to smooth a hand down his back, coming to rest on his hip. ‘Al, like you said, we’re your partners.’

Albert turned his head to give him a long considering look, and Chris wished he could see his eyes better. ‘There’s a scientist researching a modification of the T-Virus. A better way to control BOWs created from it.’

Jill caught on faster than Chris, leaning forwards intently. ‘You think it’ll affect you.’

He felt Albert tense under his hand. ‘I can’t take that risk.’

‘Even if it wouldn’t, this isn’t something we can just ignore.’ Chris pointed out, stroking Albert’s back as he thought. ‘And whoever’s smart enough to design something like that needs to be at least investigated, if not outright stopped.’

‘Or are you going to take it for yourself?’ Jill asked Albert, her tone oddly mild for the accusing words.

‘No.’ Albert returned his gaze to her. ‘If there’s even the slightest chance it could be used to control me I want it destroyed. I will never be anyone’s slave again.’

‘That I believe.’ Jill nodded. ‘Tell us everything you know.’

 

Chris punched the semi-humanoid zombie he was grappling with, hitting it again to make sure it was dead as it fell away from him. He turned in time to see Albert hit the floor beside him, springing back to his feet with an offended toss of his head and charging his opponent. They smashed through the far wall with a force that made Chris wince but another zombie loomed up in front of him to demand his attention.

‘Chris?’ Jill’s voice crackled in his ear. ‘Where are you?’

The question made him look around, this particular hallway seemed to be clear but there was the sound of fighting from the direction he had come. ‘Down the hall, I’m coming back.’ A sudden clattering from a nearby room made him change his mind, opening the door carefully to check it out. The man inside gasped loudly at seeing him, his eyes looking at something behind Chris. His reaction was just a second too slow and even as he spun to engage the thing it clubbed him to the ground.

Chris groaned, trying to open his eyes and roll over at the same time. Pain shot up his arm and he felt like he was going to be sick, pressing his forehead into the coolness under him as he fought it down.

‘Is he awake?’ He forced his eyes open to see the man he’d cornered before getting knocked out.

Several men dressed like mercenaries stood around him, one of them catching Chris’ return to awareness. ‘Looks like it.’

‘Get him up, we need a hostage.’

Chris was grabbed by his non-injured arm and hauled onto his feet. The thing that was holding him was the BOW from before, the scientist who’d probably made it already impatiently gesturing to it. ‘This isn’t going to end well for you.’ Chris threatened.

The man turned to him, pure terror written across his face. ‘I know. There’s… something… out there.’ He pointed at a security camera feed. It showed a room drenched in blood, the dismembered pieces of a body strewn across the floor. A couple of his bodyguards shifted uneasily, checking their weapons.

Chris sneered scornfully at the man. ‘That’s what happens with BOWs, they’re uncontrollable.’

‘It’s not mine.’ The man squeaked. ‘It’s-’ He screamed, a shaking finger pointing at another screen. Fresh blood dripped thickly off the camera lens, but beyond that was a pair of blazing red eyes staring at them. Then they vanished.

‘What the hell did you bring with you?’ The leader of the mercenaries demanded, glaring at Chris. ‘I thought you were the BSAA?’

‘We are.’ Chris snapped back, but at the same time wondering if he really had recognised those eyes.

‘Who cares? We have to get out of here.’ The scientist yanked the door open, scrambling into the hall in front of his bodyguards, one of whom promptly pushed him behind him.

‘You’re paying us to go first.’

‘Then go!’ He yelled. The leader rolled his eyes, motioning to move out, the thing holding Chris obediently lumbering after its creator.

They moved cautiously down the hallway, the mercenaries checking siderooms, each one empty of his partners to Chris’ relief. He was worried about them though he was well aware that they could handle themselves. As their group rounded a corner metal shrieked and a door to the right exploded off its hinges, slamming into the opposite wall just in front of them. Immediately the mercenaries unloaded into the hole, but it was already too late, an afterimage of black the only warning before the carnage started. The scientist screamed, cowering as his bodyguards were scattered, blood spraying up to the ceiling as Albert drove a man’s head through the wall. He turned to glare at the remaining guards, pitiless rage in his glowing eyes, his face and hair streaked in blood.

‘Regroup!’ The leader of the mercenaries shouted.

Albert’s eyes whipped to him and Chris barely had time to blink before the man was dead. He almost wanted to tell him to stop, the slaughter horrifying Chris in a way that he hadn’t thought possible. It wasn’t the act of killing by itself that bothered him, but Albert Wesker tearing people apart while Chris stood by watching was the kind of thing he had nightmares about. More blood splattered the hallway as another man died, the one next to Chris suddenly dropping to the floor, a neat bullet hole in his head. Chris followed the trajectory to see Jill near the ruined door, her gun raised. She seemed just as unnerved as he felt but she prudently stayed back.

The BOW holding Chris dropped him as it shuffled backwards, and he realised it was trying to escape. Albert caught the movement and Chris barely had time to duck out of the way as he lunged, the creature screaming horribly as it died. The scientist was still crouched on the floor and Chris tried to reach him, it would be better if they could bring him in alive. ‘Don’t-’ The word was too slow, Albert had already grabbed the man by the throat, his head disintegrating as Albert punched him hard enough to put his fist through the wall. He growled as he spun around, searching for more enemies but the hall was silent except for their own harsh breathing and the irregular dripping of blood. ‘You didn’t have to kill him.’ Chris said quietly, angrily.

‘He captured you.’ Albert hissed back tersely as if that was an explanation. For him maybe it was, now that he was still Chris could see the tension in his body, what looked like fear in his eyes.

Some of his anger faded at Albert’s obvious distress, his need to reassure his lover more powerful. ‘But I’m ok.’ He replied, walking up cautiously to put a hand on Albert’s shoulder. His other arm ached and he winced, knowing that Albert saw the flash of pain as his eyes lit up red again.

‘No, you’re not.’

They kept arguing about how he felt while Jill called in their report and requested a medic be available. Albert was at least quiet while Chris’ arm was being set, but even though he had put his sunglasses back on his eyes were still visibly glowing through them.

‘Why don’t you go pick up Chris’ prescriptions? We’ll meet you at the car.’ Jill suggested diplomatically to Albert.

‘Fine.’ He agreed, stalking out after a long look at Chris.

‘Do you hate the pharmacist or something?’ Chris said, rather concerned at letting an angry Albert out of his sight.

Jill laughed. ‘No, I thought you’d like five minutes without him lurking around. Remember how annoying our team captain was when we got hurt? Your boyfriend is gonna be a thousand times worse. Once you’re home you won’t be able to get rid of him.’ Then she sobered, adding tentatively. ‘Chris… seeing him kill those people…’

‘Yeah, I know.’ He wouldn’t be able to forget that sight any time soon, and judging by Jill’s expression neither would she. Chris shook his head, he was tired and injured and he wanted to go home, he could deal with everything else later. ‘Let’s go.’

 

It turned out that Jill had been absolutely right about Albert hovering, and Chris was more than a little annoyed. She hadn’t been any help either, laughing when Albert picked him up effortlessly and calling out cheerfully that she’d call him tomorrow.

‘Al, I’m fine.’ Chris protested yet again, squirming in Albert’s arms.

‘You are not fine.’ He hissed back, his eyes flashing dangerously.

‘It’s just a dislocated shoulder, I can walk.’

‘You need rest.’ Albert finally put him on the bed and Chris promptly tried to get up. Faster than he could even think he was pinned back down by Albert’s body, the man carefully avoiding his damaged arm. ‘Chris.’ His voice had lost the anger, turning low and pleading. Chris pulled his sunglasses off, seeing fear in the red eyes before Albert dropped his head to Chris’ shoulder. ‘I can’t lose you.’ He whispered against Chris’ neck.

Chris discarded the sunglasses to tangle his fingers in blond hair as he realised that Albert was shaking, trying to keep his voice calm and rational. ‘Our job is dangerous. We do our best to be prepared and careful but things are going to happen.’

‘I won’t lose you.’ Albert insisted, the growl in the words making it a threat.

‘Al, if something happens to me.’ Chris felt him tense but he needed to say this. He was responsible for people’s lives and this mission had been a harsh wake-up call that his presence might be the only thing keeping Albert sane and on their side. ‘Promise me you’ll keep working with the BSAA.’

‘I can’t.’

‘Please, Al.’ He kept stroking Albert’s hair, hoping to convince him to both relax and agree. ‘I helped found the BSAA, it’s important to me.’

Albert took a long, shuddering breath, exhaling in a quiet sigh. ‘I’ll try, Chris, but I can’t give you more than that.’

‘Thank you.’ Chris tugged him into a gentle kiss that heated quickly, and he arched up into Albert with a groan that made him pull back.

‘You’re supposed to rest.’ He stated firmly, despite the way he was sitting on Chris making his body’s interest obvious.

‘I think this is a better idea.’ Chris grinned, jerking his hips up a bit, glad for a physical distraction from their previous conversation.

Albert narrowed his eyes. ‘That’s not resting.’

‘Sure it is.’ Chris shrugged his good shoulder, tucking that hand behind his head nonchalantly. ‘I’m gonna lie here and relax while you ride my cock.’

‘Am I?’ Albert tilted his head as if disagreeing but his tongue flicked out to lick his lips and Chris knew he had convinced him. ‘Fine.’ He jabbed a finger into Chris’ chest. ‘But you stay there.’

‘Deal.’

Orange eyes watched him suspiciously as Albert stood up, stripping his clothes off and fetching the lube. Chris couldn’t help squirming a little at the sight, wanting to run his hands over all that pale skin. Albert’s eyes flicked back to him at the movement, his gaze making Chris freeze in place even as a smirk spread across his lips. ‘I said don’t move.’

‘I’m not.’ Chris protested. ‘But I can’t stay completely still.’

‘Hmm.’ Albert seemed unconvinced but the speed with which he took off Chris’ pants made it clear he wasn’t going to stop. He was more careful with Chris’ shirt and jacket, working them free of Chris’ broken arm without jarring it. His lips pressed into a thin line as his eyes traced the bruises and scrapes on Chris’ body.

Chris couldn’t have cared less about them at the moment, his growing arousal all that mattered. ‘C’mere.’ He pulled Albert down for a kiss, running his hand along any bare skin he could reach, licking into Albert’s mouth until he moaned. Albert put his knees on either side of Chris’ thighs, his eyes holding Chris’ with an almost disturbing intensity as he slipped his fingers into himself, hissing a breath out as if in pain. Whatever was wrong it wasn’t enough to make him stop but he didn’t seem to be enjoying it either. ‘You ok?’

Albert gave him a false half-smile. ‘I like your fingers better.’ It wasn’t exactly an answer but his attention turned to Chris’ cock instead and Chris couldn’t find the words to argue. Slick fingers stroked him slowly from the base to the head, Albert’s thumb spreading pre-cum before moving back down. Chris thrust shallowly into his hand as much as he was able to, whining in disappointment when he stopped. ‘Don’t move.’ This time it was less playful and more like an order, and despite his need Chris nodded in understanding. Albert gripped him lightly, then sank down onto his cock, the tight heat of his body all Chris could feel for one long, pleasurable moment. His head fell back, mouth open as he whimpered low in his throat, a noise Chris only heard him make when he was being fucked just right.

‘I love you.’ Chris said, petting his thigh in reassurance as he let his body adjust to Chris’.

‘Chris.’ Albert drew his name out in a pleased growl, rocking against him. Groaning, Chris dug his fingers in a little harder, jerking his hips up. Instantly Albert’s hand was around his throat, squeezing just enough that he could feel it as he swallowed. ‘You’re not resting.’ He admonished Chris, his tone back to teasing.

‘You’re not moving.’ Chris argued. The pressure on his neck increased, his head tipping back as he gasped. ‘Move.’ Chris ordered threateningly. ‘Or I’ll flip you over and fuck you.’

‘You could try.’ Albert favoured him with a lazy, arrogant grin, taking his hand off Chris’ neck to brace it against his shoulder instead. He moaned softly as he moved, his eyes meeting Chris’ in dazed pleasure.

‘You’re beautiful.’ Chris said reverently, his own pleasure almost unbearable. Albert laughed breathlessly, his gaze becoming more unfocussed the closer he got to coming. Chris ran his fingers up his thigh, brushing through the hair between his legs to stroke his cock. Albert shuddered, his body tightening around Chris’s cock as he came, and Chris took advantage of his distraction to thrust up into him, easily finding his own release. He pulled Albert down on top of him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to keep him close while they recovered. Albert nipped the side of his neck gently but didn’t bite any harder, as if he didn’t want to add to Chris’ bruises. ‘I love you.’ Chris murmured, getting a passionate kiss as answer.

 

He tried to slip out from under the arm around him only to have it clamp down and hold him in place. Chris sighed. ‘Morning, Al.’

‘Where are you going?’

‘I need to pee.’ When the weight on him didn’t budge he added sarcastically. ‘If that’s ok with you.’

Albert studied him. ‘Fine.’ He let Chris up then followed him to the bathroom door.

‘What? You worried I’m gonna fall in?’

Albert’s lips twitched. ‘Maybe.’

‘Oh, fuck off.’ Grinning to take the sting out of his words, Chris shut the door on him, hearing him laugh as it closed.

Albert had thoughtfully made him breakfast and then stared at him unnervingly the whole time he was eating. ‘Al, I’m fine, stop fussing.’

‘I’m not fussing.’

Chris gave him an incredulous look which was returned by narrowed orange eyes.

Then he was being picked up again and rather aggressively placed on the couch. ‘Stay there and rest.’

‘Am I allowed to watch TV?’ Chris asked snidely. Albert dropped the remote next to him in answer before walking back to the kitchen. He turned the TV on, flicking through channels until he found an action movie, watching it without much interest. Glancing towards the kitchen he tried to figure out if Albert could see him then started to get up. And immediately got pushed back down onto the couch by his overly attentive lover.

Albert glared at him, then sighed and lay down with his legs draped across Chris’ thighs. ‘This is the only way I’m going to get you to sit still, isn’t it?’

‘Yep.’ Chris said cheerfully, shoving at him a bit until he could rest against him, sighing in contentment as Albert ran gentle fingers through his hair.

 

Chris turned to Jill just as she was pulled away into the suddenly screaming crowd, a BOW taking her place beside him, grinning at him with a mouthful of teeth. He punched it in the face, catching sight of Jill through the bodies. ‘Jill!’ Chris fought to reach her but she slipped away again, just out of his reach. The faces of other people he knew appeared and vanished, their eyes staring at him accusingly as they were torn into pieces by the horde of zombies. He couldn’t help them, couldn’t help Jill, no matter how hard he fought, how many BOWs he killed, there were always more and people kept dying.

Chris screamed in rage and loss, struggling until he woke himself up, staring into the darkness of his own bedroom. As real as it had felt he knew it had only been a nightmare but even as he tried to convince himself, burning red eyes shone through the darkness. Instinctively he lashed out, his fist caught in a strong grip.

‘Chris!’ His name was a low, urgent hiss.

Chris faltered, his hand still clenched as he recognised the voice, and the eyes. ‘Al?’

‘Finally.’ Albert blinked, his eyes changing back to the more familiar orange as he calmed down.

Chris scrambled to reach a light, blinding himself as it went on and hearing an angry snarl from behind him. ‘Shit, sorry, shit.’ His own vision was clearing as he turned to find Albert, who had a hand over his face as he waited for his eyes to adjust. ‘I’m sorry I tried to hit you.’

Albert shrugged the apology off as he dropped his hand. ‘You were shouting for Jill.’ He informed Chris, his expression cautious.

‘Yeah.’ Chris didn’t know what else to say, feeling a distance between them that wasn’t just physical, but he made an attempt to explain. ‘Our last mission, seeing you kill all those people, it brought up some bad memories.’

‘Chris…’ Albert swallowed, his voice low and hoarse, his hand trembling as he dug his fingers into his thigh. ‘Are you afraid of me?’

‘No.’ Chris replied immediately, wondering at Albert’s reaction to the idea.

He studied Chris as if trying to decide if he was telling the truth or not before nodding. ‘I should give you some space.’

‘No!’ Chris grabbed for him as he slid off the bed, just missing but his protest made Albert stop. ‘I don’t want to be alone.’ He whispered, unable to shake his nightmare of everyone dying.

‘Do you want me to call Jill?’

Chris bit back a frustrated sob. ‘God dammit, Al. I want you.’

Albert’s eyes widened in surprise, but he returned to sit on the bed. ‘You have nightmares about me.’

‘I have nightmares about losing the people I care about.’ He corrected, his voice breaking as he gripped Albert’s wrist and tugged him closer. ‘I love you. And right now I really need you to hold me.’

‘Ok.’

Chris pushed him down onto the bed, kissing him before resting his head on Albert’s chest, nuzzling into his bare skin. He stroked his fingers through Chris’ hair, his other arm settling around Chris’ waist as Chris pressed against him. Chris gradually relaxed as he felt the steady rise and fall of Albert’s breathing, heard his heartbeat, his warm body reminding Chris that someone he loved was still alive and safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris knew he was going to die. The creature above him raised a sharp, whip-like tentacle and he knew with complete certainty that it was going to kill him. He could hear gunfire, Jill shouting his name, but it was too late, the BOW was fixated on him and he was cornered. His gun had fallen only a few feet away but it might as well have been miles, he would never reach it fast enough. Time seemed to almost slow as the tentacle descended and he raised his knife, determined to get in a last hit. And then a black shadow fell across him. Blood sprayed across his face as someone screamed, the sound more animal than human, but he was aware that somehow he wasn’t dead. There was a snap as the creature retracted its tentacle and the black shape that had appeared in front of him dropped to its knees.

‘Move.’ Albert hissed over his shoulder as Chris’ mind finally caught up with what was happening. He dove to the side as the tentacle came down again, shattering rocks and he covered his face with his arm to protect himself from the shrapnel. When he regained his feet he was farther away from the creature but Albert was still facing it down. Alone, and injured, blood streaked his blond hair, dripping heavily from his right side to pool under him. It didn’t seem to slow him down much though, he dodged more of the creature’s flailing, jumping onto its back to hit it hard enough that it fell to the ground.

‘Chris.’ Jill slid in next to him, a rocket launcher in her hands and a sniper rifle on her back. ‘Use it.’ She urged as he hesitated.

‘I can’t, I’ll hit him.’ Chris flinched as one of the creature’s tentacles went through Albert again, pinning him to the ground and Chris could hear him screaming over the creature’s roars.

‘If you don’t shoot, it’ll kill him.’ Jill yelled at him, pinging rifle rounds off the tentacle the creature had impaled Albert with, forcing it to let him go and back off.

Albert rolled over, trying and failing to stand. As the creature reared up behind him Chris didn’t wait, hitting the creature directly in the centre of its body. He shielded his eyes from the explosion, his hopes that it was over dashed as the smoke cleared and the creature appeared, half its body a smoking hole, the other half enraged and still dangerous.

‘Shit.’ Jill whispered beside him and he didn’t bother asking if she had another rocket launcher.

Albert was on his hands and knees, closer to them than the creature, a bloody trail showing where he had dragged himself towards them. As fast as Chris leaped up and started running the creature was faster, a lashing tentacle latching onto Albert and dragging him backwards. He twisted, wrenching at the creature as it shook him, yanking him into the air and back towards its body. ‘No!’ Chris screamed helplessly, losing sight of Albert amid the creature’s smouldering tentacles.

‘Chris!’ Jill tackled him to the ground, stunning him momentarily. He tried to shake her off as a human shaped body fell off the creature to hit the ground, the thing itself rearing up and roaring. Then it slumped backwards, thrashing a few more times before stilling. ‘Is it dead?’ Jill asked rhetorically, rolling off him into a crouch, rifle still trained on it.

‘Albert?’ Chris called into the silence, desperately hoping for a response.

‘I see him.’ Jill hefted her rifle in both hands, walking warily towards the edge of the creature’s body.

Even though he knew he should be careful Chris broke into a run, his worry more powerful than his caution. ‘No. No.’ Albert wasn’t moving, crumpled on the ground in a pool of blood, a mess of ripped black clothing and torn pale skin. One of his legs was twisted unnaturally under him, a hole bigger than Chris’ fist punched through his right shoulder. ‘God, Al.’ Chris couldn’t even feel grief or anger, just a complete numbness, as if what was happening wasn’t real. Vaguely he was aware of Jill putting a hand on his shoulder as he dropped to his knees. He gently brushed strands of blood-soaked hair back from Albert’s face, a gash tearing through the side of it straight to the bone, the eye there gone. Chris lowered his head to Albert’s shoulder, desperately hoping to feel him breathing, his fingers searching for a pulse. ‘C’mon, Al, please.’ Blood flowed thickly over his fingers, as if his heart was still beating and then Chris heard a weak rasping, a faint noise like someone struggling to breathe. ‘Jill, he’s still alive! Jill!’

Jill said something he didn’t hear, then more words that he didn’t care about, his attention fixed on Albert. Chris frantically tried to put pressure on his wounds, balling up his jacket to stem the flow of blood. ‘Stay with me, Al. God damn you, stay with me.’ Jill crouched next to him, using her own clothing to help him try to stop the bleeding.

It felt like an eternity before the helicopter arrived, medics crowding Chris aside to load Albert onto the transport. ‘We’re going with him.’ Jill demanded, taking charge while Chris couldn’t think.

 

‘We’ve done what we can.’ The doctor assured Chris. ‘But he’s like nothing we’ve ever encountered before.’

‘He’s not a thing.’ Chris hissed angrily, staring at Albert’s unconscious body through the observation window.

‘I didn’t mean it like that.’ The doctor held up her hands placatingly. ‘He’s infected with an unusual variation of the virus and it seems to be healing him but we don’t know how or why.’ Chris already knew that and he resisted the urge to snap at her. ‘Right now it’s the only thing keeping him alive. We’re giving him fluids and oxygen but a blood transfusion is impossible. Hopefully we’ve slowed the blood loss enough and he doesn’t go into shock… We just don’t know. I’m sorry.’ The doctor patted him awkwardly on the shoulder and left Chris to watch over Albert.

They wouldn’t let him stay in the room, despite all of Chris’ arguments, and he paced restlessly in the hall until he was exhausted. All the times Albert had been worried about Chris getting injured the opposite happening had never seemed possible, Albert shrugged off most wounds so easily. And now his worst nightmare was real, his lover in a coma after a mission gone wrong.

He was slumped in a chair when Jill came to find him. ‘I talked to the doctor.’ She sat next to him, giving him a hard look. ‘You’re not going to make him heal any faster by wearing yourself out.’

Chris grunted, not taking his eyes off Albert, the slight rise and fall of his chest the only sign that he was still breathing. He couldn’t look away, unable to shake the feeling that if he did Albert would die.

‘Chris.’ Jill put a hand on his arm. ‘Please go get something to eat and rest for a bit.’

‘No.’ He shook his head. ‘I can’t leave him alone.’

‘I’ll stay with Wesker.’ Jill reassured him. ‘He’s my partner too.’

‘You hate him.’

She dodged the question, smiling wryly. ‘He was injured protecting you. I understand the feeling.’

Chris didn’t see the humour in it, the reminder of losing Jill more than he could stand right now.

Jill hugged him tightly, rubbing his back to comfort him. ‘Chris, please go take care of yourself. We’ll both be here when you get back, I promise.’

 

Three days later Albert still hadn’t regained consciousness. The doctor said he was healing, that everything seemed to be fine and due to the extent of the trauma a long recovery period made sense, but it didn’t make Chris feel better. None of them had any real idea about how Albert’s virus worked and the doctor’s assurances were nothing more than guesses. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he sat down in the chair Jill had just vacated.

Chris must have fallen into a doze because he woke to screaming and alarms, reflexively reaching for his gun before he was even fully aware. His first thought was for Albert, a quick glance into his room turning into a longer stare as he met a pair of red eyes glowing in anger. A terrified nurse clung to the room’s door, an equally terrified security guard with her, holding it closed as if that would help them. Albert tensed and Chris reacted without thinking, barely dodging flying glass shards as Albert hurled himself through the window, landing in a defensive crouch and snarling at both him and the approaching security.

‘Albert!’ Chris yelled, then ‘Don’t shoot!’ at the guards raising guns. Albert spared him only a glance before charging down the hall towards the guards, far faster than their frantic gunshots. ‘Don’t shoot!’ Bodies flew across the hallway from the collision and Chris saw Albert pause at the far end before dashing off again. More alarms were going off as people requested aid into radios and Chris ran after Albert, needing to find him first but he was long gone by the time Chris rounded the corner.

None of the hospital staff was seriously injured or killed, and Chris was grateful for that small bit of good news. Eventually proper search teams were formed, their orders to avoid harming Albert if possible but he had to be brought back. Chris hated it but he couldn’t deny that Albert had apparently gone berserk and he didn’t want him killing anyone. In the end it didn’t matter, he was nowhere on the base, the only conclusion left that he had fled into the city and was untrackable now. Chris wasn’t sure if he was relieved or even more worried.

‘You should go home.’ Jill advised him kindly, her expression telling him that he must look like shit.

‘This is my fault.’ Chris scrubbed at his face tiredly.

She sighed. ‘No, it’s not.’

‘I brought him here.’ He said miserably, blaming himself for both Albert’s injuries and for any collateral damage he was going to cause now.

Jill gave him an utterly exasperated stare as if she could read his mind. ‘Chris. We don’t know what’s going on, but I do know that you need some proper sleep.’ She shoved him lightly towards the door, frowning as he stumbled. ‘C’mon, I’ll drive you home.’

 

Chris stopped at the door to his apartment, wanting to go look for Albert, knowing he was too tired to even attempt it. After arguing with himself he compromised by deciding to go in just for a few minutes, and if he still wanted to leave he would.

He was so distracted he almost didn’t notice the cold breeze. The sliding door to the balcony was open and Chris was tired enough that he thought he had left it open until he got closer. It wasn’t just open, it had been cracked apart and ripped out of its track by something strong. Or someone. ‘Shit.’ He buried the hope as he drew his gun, he couldn’t take the chance that a hostile wasn’t still here.

Nothing seemed to be disturbed in any of the other rooms, the hair on the back of his neck prickling as he eased open the bedroom door. The covers were all piled on his side of the bed and he frowned as renewed suspicion gathered in the back of his mind. He walked quietly around to that side, lowering his gun as he glimpsed pale blond hair against the dark sheets. Albert was curled up around Chris’ pillow, sleeping completely peacefully, and Chris nearly reached out to him just to make sure he was real. Whatever might have caused his earlier attack he had still come back home to Chris. The sheer relief made him fall to his knees shaking, unable to do anything but watch his lover sleep. Chris didn’t disturb him though, both out of worry that touching him might provoke him again and also simply because Albert seemed so content.

The BSAA would have to be informed eventually but there was no way in hell he was doing that tonight, not when he wasn’t entirely sure what they would do. And he wanted to talk to Albert first.

Chris almost couldn’t move from where he was, but he knew that he needed to sleep while he had the opportunity. He fetched another blanket and lay on the other side of the bed, falling asleep quickly despite his fear that Albert would be gone in the morning.

 

There was something warm and heavy draped over Chris when he woke up and he shoved at it, jolting awake when instead of moving his blanket made a deep snarling noise. Slit-pupiled red eyes stared into his, the glow fading to orange as Albert realised who he was.

‘You’re alright.’ Albert mumbled, burying his face in Chris’ neck.

‘I’m alright? You almost died.’ Chris wound his trembling fingers through Albert’s hair.

A muffled laugh. ‘I’m not that easy to kill.’

‘You were so torn up…’ His heart ached at the memory and he hugged Albert tighter, unable to speak. He ran his hand down Albert’s back, his fingers brushing over an odd feeling patch of skin and Albert hissed, pulling away a bit. Chris finally got a good look at his face and realised that he was still healing, the side that had been injured now scarred over. ‘I’m sorry. Does that hurt?’

‘Not really.’ His hand bunched in Chris’ shirt as he grimaced. ‘It’s just unattractive.’

‘God, Al, you think I care how you look? You’re here, you’re alive.’ Chris kissed him desperately, as if needing to confirm that it was true, that he wasn’t just an illusion.

Albert tolerated his clinginess for a few more moments then pushed him away again. ‘I need a shower.’ Chris wanted to protest him leaving but Albert glanced back at him as he stood. ‘You need one too.’ Albert pulled him to his feet easily, making Chris stumble as he tried to stand. Not that he minded having to grab Albert for support, even if he had to ignore the flicker of annoyance in those orange eyes.

The shower was awkward, Chris couldn’t stop touching him just to check he was alive and whole, and he could tell that Albert was getting frustrated with being crowded. He left the bathroom first, determined to give Albert some privacy even though worry gnawed at him at letting him out of his sight.

As Chris went through the living room to the kitchen he shivered, remembering the broken balcony door only when he saw it. Something else he had to deal with, but he couldn’t muster the motivation to care about anything except Albert right now.

‘What happened to the balcony door?’ Albert asked him curiously as he entered the kitchen and headed for the coffee.

‘What?’ Chris asked, distracted with trying to get the milk out of the fridge. ‘I thought you broke it trying to get in.’

‘I did?’ He sounded troubled.

Chris frowned at him, gesturing with the carton. ‘You don’t remember?’

‘The last thing I remember is fighting that BOW, and then…’ He shuddered as he abruptly stopped talking, shoving the pot back into the machine a little too forcefully. ‘I woke up here.’

Despite his own agitation Chris sensed that he needed to tread lightly around whatever Albert had just skipped over and he filled in the details warily. ‘You killed it, but it injured you so badly… You’ve been in the BSAA’s medical wing for over three days.’

‘That was a hospital?’ Albert’s voice was oddly strained, his gaze intent.

‘Yeah.’ Chris eyed him cautiously, wondering why the location bothered him more than the length of time and asked the question without thinking. ‘Where’d you think you were?’

Albert shrugged, his expression turning disinterested and Chris could actually see him shutting him out, putting an emotional distance between them that he couldn't cope with when he felt this vulnerable. ‘Dammit, Al, don’t do that. You can talk to me.’ Albert crossed his arms, giving him a long, assessing stare as if trying to decide if he trusted Chris. He tried to be patient, knowing how hard it was for him to open up to anyone, even Chris.

‘I thought-’ Albert hesitated, looking away before replying quietly. ‘I thought I was being experimented on.’

‘Is that-’ Chris caught himself before asking a question he already knew the answer to, of course that was something that Albert was scared of, it had actually happened to him. ‘You’ve never talked about that.’

Albert still wouldn’t look at him, gazing at his fingers as he fiddled with a spoon. His voice was completely flat. ‘I don’t remember most of my… childhood, they… erased whatever memories they didn’t want me to have… and I think trauma wiped out others. I can recall essential facts, everything I was taught to be an effective Umbrella employee…’ His eyes flicked up to meet Chris’ for a moment, the sheer anguish in them making Chris’ breath catch. ‘But sometimes I remember… other things they did… and pain…’

Chris couldn’t stop himself, even though he recognised that Albert might not want to be touched he still reached out to him, tugging him into a careful hug. Albert didn’t flinch away, but he shivered as he leaned into the hug a bit without actually returning it. He had gone over the Project W files and he knew the contents were horrible, but hearing Albert talk even a little about living through it in a halting, detached way was so much worse. ‘I’m sorry.’ The words seemed hollow but there was nothing else he could say and Albert seemed to accept them, relaxing slightly in his arms.

Chris tried to return the conversation to the more recent past. ‘So, you thought you had to escape.’ It wasn’t really a question and Albert’s only answer was a shrug. ‘Thanks for not killing anyone.’ Another shrug, and Chris’ anger flared at the reminder that he didn’t care. Chris was emotional enough that he couldn’t help letting some of it out, pulling back just enough to glare at Albert. ‘How could you experiment on other people? After being put through that?’

‘You know that Umbrella wasn’t above using its own employees as test subjects. It was them or me.’ Albert replied simply. ‘And I wanted to live.’

He should have expected it and his hands tightened around Albert’s back. ‘Fucking Umbrella.’

The corner of Albert’s lips quirked up into a rueful smile. ‘Fucking Umbrella.’ He agreed quietly, finally returning the embrace and resting his head on Chris’ shoulder for a moment.

 

Chris couldn’t stop touching him, pulling a chair up next to Albert and leaning against him as they ate. Albert didn’t seem to mind, his arm going around Chris’ shoulders as he drank the rest of his coffee. ‘You were really worried about me.’

Chris banged Albert’s thigh lightly with his fist. ‘Three days, Al, I thought you might die.’

Albert made an unimpressed noise. ‘You should know better.’

‘Don’t be an asshole.’ Chris stood up to pace, trying to work his frustrations out that way. ‘When I get injured you freak out.’

He scoffed as he stood up, rinsing his cup in the sink. The flippant derision wasn’t helping Chris’ mood. ‘Our job is dangerous.’ Albert reminded him, his tone mocking.

Chris hated his own words being thrown back in his face so harshly. ‘Yes, it is, and you know I’m terrified of losing the people I love!’ Tears formed in his eyes as he clenched his fists, his voice breaking. ‘You left me alone.’

A hand gripped his chin, forcing his head up to meet Albert’s burning red eyes. ‘I will never leave you, Chris, and I won’t allow anything or anyone to keep us apart, not even death.’ His gaze was hypnotic and Chris couldn’t look away even if he’d wanted to, believing every insane, arrogant word. ‘You are mine, and I am yours. Forever.’ He didn’t know if it was a declaration of love or a threat and he didn’t care, as long as they were together. Albert gave him a bruising kiss that he responded to just as aggressively, his own hand tightening in blond hair. He ground against Albert’s thigh, needing him with a sudden helpless desperation. Albert laughed low and sensual against his lips, nipping at his ear before whispering ‘Fuck me, Chris.’

They couldn’t get to the bedroom fast enough, carelessly tearing clothes off on the way until finally Chris was shoving Albert roughly onto his back on the bed. Albert snarled in arousal, dragging Chris down by the hair and hooking a leg around his arm. He grabbed Albert’s thigh, spreading his legs wider to push two slick fingers deep inside him. Albert moaned, tugging hard on Chris’ hair. ‘Enough, fuck me.’ Part of Chris hesitated, worried about hurting him but the part that was in control just needed. He took Albert in a hard thrust that made him arch his back and cry out, his body painfully tight around Chris’ cock.

Panting, Chris stopped, unable to move while that delicious heat squeezed him. Albert yanked on his hair again, digging his fingernails into Chris’ back. Their eyes met, Albert’s slit-pupils wide in pleasure and softly affectionate. Chris kissed him gently, overwhelmed by how much he felt for the man under him, both physically and emotionally. He gripped Albert’s thighs and pushed his legs apart, gritting his teeth as he pulled out carefully before thrusting forwards again. And then he couldn’t stop moving, fucking into Albert’s tight, hot ass with mindless need. He whimpered under Chris, writhing and clenching around him with each thrust.

‘Chris.’ Albert practically sobbed his name and it was enough to finish him, his cock throbbing as he came inside his lover’s willing body. It took him a moment to regain his senses, Albert still whining and moving against him. He had one hand wrapped around his cock, rutting into it desperately and Chris put his own hand around Albert’s, stroking him until he came. His body tightened around Chris again and he groaned at the last spark of pleasure as he pulled out, collapsing across Albert. He sank his teeth into Chris’ shoulder hard enough to make him gasp, licking the bruise he made before dropping his head back to the sheets.

‘I love you.’ Chris smoothed sweat-darkened blond hair out of his eyes, brushing his fingers across Albert’s flushed cheek. ‘I love you so much.’ He buried his face in the side of Albert’s neck, breathing in his scent, feeling strangely fragile considering he had just pounded Albert into the bed.

‘I shouldn’t have been so dismissive earlier.’ Albert trailed his fingers down Chris’ back. ‘You’re upset because you care about me.’

‘Yeah, I kinda do.’ Chris’ vision blurred as he blinked back tears, his attempt at levity failing.

‘I didn’t realise that when you talked about losing people, I was included.’

‘I love you. Of course I’m scared of losing you.’ He couldn’t believe that Albert didn’t know that, but so many things that he took for granted in a relationship seemed to be a surprise to Albert.

‘I’m sorry you were worried.’ Albert said softly, turning to kiss him. It was long and slow, an apology and a promise at the same time. ‘It doesn’t change anything though, does it? You still have to go out and fight the good fight. And I won’t let you do it alone.’ Albert sounded amused.

Chris raised his head to half-heartedly glare at him. ‘It’s the right thing to do.’

‘Hmm.’ Albert shook his head, but he was smiling. ‘I guess that’s what I get for falling for a damn noble hero.’ He kissed Chris again, sighing as Chris’ phone ringing interrupted them.

‘It’s probably Jill.’ Chris stated, reluctant to answer and deal with the fallout of Albert’s violent escape from the BSAA.

‘Ignore it.’ Albert advised.

Sensing an opportunity to tease him Chris grinned. ‘Noble heroes can’t ignore the call to save the world.’

Albert groaned loudly in complaint and covered his face with his arm. ‘Why did I fucking let this happen?’

Chris pushed his arm away to kiss his forehead. ‘Because you love me.’

‘Ugh.’ He pulled Chris down into a deep kiss, the phone call forgotten.


End file.
